


Puddles

by Fireflower34



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: (currently) not part of my other series bc it messes with the timeline, :), Fluff, Gen, I feel like there should be more tags, Light Angst, Light Whump, Not meant to be romantic, Playing with dynamics and angst, and both of their not-great home lifes actually, eh, i dunno i've never written fluff before, i think?????, mention of nagisa's mom, so uhhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower34/pseuds/Fireflower34
Summary: Storms are one thing, but what kind of thing they are is anotherorNagisa and Karma and when the calm comes really depends on the people
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo  
> im am just churning out fics today what is going on  
> anywya this isn't part of my You Raise Me Up series (yet) bc it messes with the timeline and continuity, but i might add it once i get farther in  
> this is NOT meant to be romantic, but i wont stop you from reading it as a ship if you want.  
> There's one brief mention/scene where a character isn't wearing a top, but its not important at all and nothing suggestive is meant by it. Thanks.  
> Anyway, enjoy the idea i had one random evening

Nagisa sighed, glancing up from his book to the raindrops pattering at the window. It was starting to come down harder, he noted. The sky outside was a dreary gray color and heavily laden with storm clouds, completely and utterly miserable weather. At least the sound of rain was a soothing one, or else he’d be going crazy.

He takes a sip of his tea, tugging the sweater sleeves back so they didn’t get wet. Nagisa didn’t have anything  _ against _ rain, he rather liked it, actually. Wet roads could look absolutely gorgeous afterwards, with the reflection of the sky rippling every step he took. Plus, it was refreshing to just stand in the middle of a light shower and feel the drops hit his skin. He would get scolded sometimes if he got too wet though. Maybe he should dig out that old raincoat to see if it still fit. 

_ This _ kind of rain though, was just. Depressing. There was nothing fun about this kind of rain, just sitting inside with whatever he could find to keep himself busy and hoping it ended soon. 

It never does.

This kind of rain lasted  _ forever. _ At least, always for longer than any activity Nagisa had managed to find. But then it’d cut off right in the middle of whatever he started doing next and he’d get that irresistible compulsion to go outside and leave the activity half-finished.

And this was right in the middle of break too, he takes another sip of tea, praying that luck would be nice for once and let it clear up before school started.

Well, he thinks after a moment, at least it might keep his mother at work for a little longer. It was Wednesday after all. He could enjoy the peace and quiet for a little longer.

Peace and quiet and  _ boredom. _

He sighs, setting the cup down on the table by him and picking the book back up.

A knock at the door makes him pause, a confused frown tugging at his lips

His mother wasn’t supposed to be home for another two hours at least, and she had keys.

Apprehension pricks at his spine and he swallows nervously as another knock sounds.

Crap crap crap crap crap-

He draws in a deep breath, trying to remember the lecture he’d gotten from his mother about suspicious people at the door while he was home alone. At worse, he’d have his assassination skills to fall back on, but still. If it was an armed adult or something he’d be in trouble

Right, the lecture

Don’t let them know anyone’s home: the light is on, so that’s busted

Don’t answer, see if they go away: well...they already knocked twice

_ …….Correction _ , he thinks, as the person knocks again,  _ three times. _

_ Yeah probably not going away _

Uhhhhh the third tip

The peephole. Right. Check who it is. 

Nagisa sets the book down on the table and quietly makes his way to the door, standing on his tiptoes to see through the little window blurry from rain and years of not cleaning it.

He blinks, squinting through the dirty glass at a vaguely familiar form.

...Not dangerous. At least he thinks.

He gives up trying to guess their identity through the peephole and unlocks the door, palming a pencil as he cracks it open-

-Then lets it swing in completely at the sight in front of him

“Karma?”

His classmate was leaning against the wall, shoulders hunched and eyes unfocused. His clothes and hair were completely soaked and various bruises and scrapes littered his arms and face, a few water droplets tinted pink with blood as they dripped from his body and added to the growing puddle on the doorstep. At Nagisa’s voice he blinks the faraway look from his eyes and tries for a sheepish smile, not quite succeeding, “I’m hoping your mom hasn’t changed her work schedule in the last two years.”

Nagisa stares at him, “y-yeah. She’s. She’s not home. Yet. Not yet.” 

Karma shifts his weight uncomfortably, “That’s nice to know. I really thought the universe was determined to be a bitch to me today”

Nagisa shakes himself out of the shock and makes a noise somewhere between a cough and a hum as deja-vu smacks him right in between the eyes. They hadn’t repeated this routine since their first year of junior high. A terribly familiar one that really shouldn’t have occurred as often as it did. The bluenette swallows- though more out of worry than nervousness this time- and gestures at the doorway, “That’s the way the universe is.” 

Karma studies him silently for a moment, then lets out a subdued huff of amusement before pushing himself from the wall and stepping inside. By the time Nagisa had locked the door, the redhead had already flopped onto the couch and thrown one arm over his face. Some part of Nagisa’s mind grumbled at the loss of his nice dry couch, but he ignored it, instead, tossing the pencil back onto the lamp desk and heading towards the kitchen. “I think we have some chamomile left…unless you’d like hot chocolate?”

“Either’s fine” is the muffled reply

“Alright then. Chamomile it is. Try not to get anything too wet.”

There’s a mumble of something like  _ ‘wouldn’t dream of it’ _ as Nagisa pours another cup of tea and walks back to put it on the coffee table. Karma doesn’t react.

He bites his lip, thinking for a moment, before turning around and making his way to the bathroom. “I’ll grab some first aid supplies and dry clothes. How do you want to do this?”

There’s a beat of silence before he replies, “Just grab the clothes first. I’ll change while you get the other stuff”

Nagisa switches directions to the bedroom and nods, then realizes that Karma couldn’t see him and makes a noise of agreement instead, “Throw your wet clothes over a kitchen chair, we’ll deal with that later.”

There’s a distant hum of acknowledgement as he walks over to the closet and searches for something acceptable, making a face at the amount of dresses hung up inside. There should be  _ something. _ Even his mother wasn’t stupid enough to buy all girls clothing _ …… _ .Ah ha.

He reaches into the back of the drawer and tugs out the gray hoodie his dad had bought him and some spare pajama pants he never used. They  _ should _ fit. Assuming that Nagisa guesstimated right. Two years was a long time after all.

….Eh. The hoodie still looked disproportionally large. It’d be fine

When Nagisa walked back into the living room, Karma was sitting up and poking at the tea mug curiously. The bluenette smiles and tosses the clothes at his head as he passed behind him, drawing a startled yelp from the other boy and a grumble of  _ ‘my hair is still  _ wet _ you know’ _ , “It’s tea, not poison Karma. Change into that, I’ll grab bandages.” 

“And a towel-” the redhead calls after him

Nagisa huffed in amusement as he opened the bathroom door, “ _ And _ a towel”

He ends up snagging the super-fluffy blue one they’d gotten last year for Christmas, a box of bandaids, and the roll of gauze tucked into the back of the mirror-cabinet. He tries to throw the towel at Karma’s head as well, but unfortunately, he had been expecting that and caught it easily with one hand. “Nice try”

Nagisa shrugs, “Still got you the first time”

He grabs some paper towels and scissors as Karma wrings the water from his hair and dries the last of the rain from his body, “uhh hope you still know how to get blood out of towels. It's not a lot” he adds hastily, “but still.”

Nagisa shrugs, “yeah I think so. If not well, we’ve always got the internet.” he dumps the stuff onto the coffee table and takes in the scene before him.

Karma had already changed into the pants, so probably not many injuries on his legs, without a shirt, the bruises and scrapes were clearly visible on his chest and arms. Most likely not much need for the gauze. Mostly bandages then. Nagisa sits down on the carpet and tugs a bandaid from the box, gesturing for Karma to give him his arm. The redhead complies and Nagisa sets to work cleaning the cuts with paper towels and carefully applying bandages. They sit silently for a while, the only noise being the patter of rain on the windows. 

It’s not until he’s done that Nagisa finally decides to ask, leaving the supplies on the table and dropping onto the couch next to him as Karma pulls on the hoodie “So, do I want to know?”

He sticks his hands into the pockets and crosses his legs, “Well, maybe. It’s not a big deal.”

Nagisa raises an eyebrow and pours as much sarcasm as he could into his voice, “I’m sure.”

Karma winces, picking at a bandaid on his cheek and stopping at Nagisa’s glare, “I had to get out of the house, you know it is. And in my rush to get here I got jumped. With the rain and my... state of mind. It took me longer to fight them off than it usually would’ve. And well, here I am.” He gives him the  _ I told you so _ look, “See? Normal”

He gives him the  _ are you kidding me _ look back, “Wrong word Karma”

“Alright fine.  _ Typical” _

Nagisa just sighs and drops his head back to rest on the back of the sofa. “I can’t even argue with you on that”

Karma pumps his fist and lets out a cheer

“But!” he sits up to poke a finger at his chest, “that doesn’t make it a  _ good thing, _ Mister Reckless”

“Eh”

“I’m serious”

Karma leans back into the couch and stretches his arms above his head with a slight wince, “Yeah I know. You can’t really speak though” There’s no accusation in his voice, just a kind of resignment they’ve grown used to over the past few years

Nagisa pulls his legs up to his chest and leans forward to grab his cup of tea, handing Karma his as well at a second thought, “Yeah okay, you got me there” He takes a sip and lets the warmth flow through his body, “Well? Now that you’re here, I could put a movie on.”

Karma downs half the cup in one go and grins, already hopping off the couch “Race you to the remote”

Nagisa yelps indignantly and nearly spills his tea in his haste to set down the cup and dash after him, “Hey that’s not fair! You have longer legs!”

“Too bad! Come and get me with your stubby little legs!!”

"You don't even know where the remote _is!"_

"Bet I could find it before you do!"  
  
  


"Oh you're _on!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
